1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter, a receiver, and methods for controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter, a receiver, and the methods for controlling thereof, which uses an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) method for signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) refers to a second generation European terrestrial digital broadcast standard of which the performance has been improved from the DVB-T which is adopted as a standard in more than 35 countries in the world including Europe. For the DVB-T2, the transmission capacity and high bandwidth efficiency have been improved by applying the latest technologies such as a Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code and a 256 QAM modulation method. Accordingly, the DVB-T2 has an advantage of providing various high quality services such as a high definition TV (HDTV), in a limited band.
Meanwhile, the DVB-Next Generation Handheld (NGH) is based on a concept of the DVB-T2, and its specification is an extension of the specification of the DVB-T2. The DVB-NGH defines a next generation transmission system for a broadcasting digital terrestrial and hybrid (a combination of satellite transmission and terrestrial transmission) on a portable terminal device.
The DVB-NGH method employs the OFDM method. In generating OFDM signals, a problem may occur since a single frequency network receives the same signal transmitted from different transmission channels. In order to address such problem, an enhanced Single Frequency Network (eSFN) method is used to distinguish each signal.
The eSFN method is to distinguish channels by giving a phase difference to at least one group or at least one sub-carrier. However, frequent occurrences of the phase difference may result in performance deterioration of a data transmission function.
Accordingly, a necessity of giving a phase difference while maintaining performance has been raised.